I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractable roofs for vehicles and, in particular, to a segmented hardtop roof for a vehicle which may be retracted through four positions to expose the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible-type vehicles have been popular for allowing the driver and passengers to experience open air driving while having the capability of enclosing the passenger compartment during cold or wet weather. The most common means of exposing the passenger compartment utilizes a mechanically retractable fabric top which is stored at the rear of the passenger compartment to expose the entire passenger area. The fabric material from which the retractable roofs are manufactured provides little insulation to the passenger compartment during cold periods leading to discomfort for the passengers. The fabric roof is also subject to break-ins since the material can be easily cut.
In an attempt to provide the insulative protection of hardtop vehicles while giving the "wind through your hair" feeling of conventional convertibles, various alternative roof styles were developed which included T-top roofs and sunroofs. The T-top vehicles incorporated a pair of removable panels in the vehicle roof directly above the driver and the front seat passenger. The panels are made of glass or metal to match the contour of the vehicle roof. Upon removal of the panels the front seat passengers would have the feeling of open air driving although the rear portion of the roof would remain intact. A cross support extending between the windshield and the rear portion of the roof provides support for the panels while maintaining the strength of the roof.
Sunroof assemblies provide partial opening of the vehicle roof in order to increase ventilation while also providing the roof with a somewhat convertible-like capability of opening the vehicle occupant compartment. With some sunroof assemblies, the sunroof panel has a front edge that is secured to the roof and a rear edge that is movable upwardly to an open ventilating position under the control of a latch mechanism. Other sunroof assemblies are mounted for longitudinal movement between a forward position closing the roof opening and a rearwardly retracted position such that the roof is partially opened to the environment.
While both the T-top and sunroof assemblies provide some ventilation to the passenger compartment, neither is entirely satisfactory in providing the open air driving of the conventional convertible. Nevertheless, the conventional convertible tops are limited by environmental extremes which can lead to discomfort for the passengers.